trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma
Backstory Emma found herself in her big brother Ryan's shadow as she was growing up. At the time she was more than happy to take a back seat and let Ryan do all the shining in the family. As she grew older however she felt that she needed to become more independent and go her own way. One night while wondering what she could do to prove to herself that she was able to hold her own in the world she found an advertisement online for the Tatsu League. After researching it and comparing it to other Leagues she made up her mind that this was her opportunity to prove to herself and her family that she was her own person. A little later Emma found herself confiding in her brother during one of his visits home and asked him what he thought of the idea of going to Tatsu. To her surprise not only did Ryan support her, but he also pledged to give her his newest prize Pokemon: Benton the Crawdaunt. Soon after Emma told her parents of her plan and arrangements were made to get her to the Tatsu region. Personality As a result of being overshadowed by her big brother, Emma is both shy and prone to fits of bad confidence. Despite deciding to strike out on her own she still has little faith in her own abilities and in those of her Pokemon. These moments of self defeat are counterbalanced by moments of fiery passion and a great knowledge base which she uses to concoct winning strategies with her Pokemon. When Emma has decided that she can trust someone and gets to know them she becomes playful and very cheery. In a group that she is comfortable with she would be the first one to laugh at a joke or offer words of encouragement when someone is down. Attitude Toward Things and People Being so shy Emma is not likely going to be the one to initiate conversation. When approached by a stranger it can take a while to get anything more out of her than one or two word answers. On top of this she can be easily intimidated by people she does not know and so would go out of her way to avoid battling with someone she thinks is strong. On the flip side, if she is going through a moment of fiery passion for Pokemon, there is little that can intimidate or stop her. Behaviours and Habits When she is in a quiet mood (when she'son her own or with someone she doesn't know well) she will keep to herself and has a habit of crossing her arms in front of herself. She likes to read and write both as a pass time and because she has found these two activities tend to make the people around her leave her alone. When in good company Emma can be very chatty. She is very upbeat and offers deep insight and advice to her friends. She has a habit of using the word 'fantastic' to describe people, Pokemon, situations, and things that she likes. Appearance Emma stands at 5' 6" with brown eyes under long brown hair. She has fair skin with feint freckles on her face that are light enough that you could miss them. When she is out a about she usually wears a dress and is fond of frilly skirts. Emma also really likes her down time and whenever possible she changes into one of several pairs of pajamas. Unlike other girls who wear fancy shoes or at least wear shoes that match their outfit, Emma wears her favourite pair of white sneakers whether they match her outfit or not because they are comfortable. She also carries all her belongings with her in a purple backpack. Random Facts - Her brother's name is Ryan Greenway - Her favourite colour is purple - Emma speaks with a English accent - No, she is not based off of Emma Watson - Her birthday is July 18th Pokemon Crawdaunt: Benton was first caught and raised as a Corphish by Emma's brother Ryan. After Emma confided in her brother that she wantedt o take on the Tatsu League challenge Ryan gave Benton to Emma to act as a starter Pokemon. By this time he had already evolved. Emma has a fear of hurting her brother's Pokemon in battle and so tends to hold back in fights. Despite this Benton is very protective of Emma and does what he can to please her. Appearances RP: Fear and Loathing in Tatsu - After battling Phanpy and capturing his first wild Pokemon, Tengou heads towards an inn located midway between Centria and Breezetop. Here, in the dark of night, he meets Emma; a trainer new to Tatsu who seems to have lost her way. The two connect and Emma offers to give Tengou and his hungry Spearow some food. Emma - After talking and sharing food Tengou makes up his mind to help Emma catch some Pokemon that she can take home to show her brother. The next day would have alternate plans for them however, as they find themselves the victims of a wild swarm of hostile Pokemon. Tengou must decide if he wants to use his newly caught Phanpy in a fight that could lead to life or death. Terms of Use Anyone can use this character in any type of work (canon or non-canon) that they wish. Credit to the creator (Tengou) is not necessary in your work though it is appreciated. Any work that makes major deviations from her character as outlined in this article will be considered non-canon. Major deviations includes but is not limited to adding Pokemon to Emma's party not listed here; having her behave significantly out of character; writing in any romantic relationships that are not stated in this article; and/or writing her into any situations which result in her injury, physical or mental deformation,or death. Links to your written work that includes this character are not necessary though they are appreciated so that I can enjoy the story you have created! Category:Submitted characters